Custos Luminis (ACCEPTING SUBMISSIONS)
by Stormhawk99
Summary: Deep in the Sunwheel Rainforest of Fiore, a lone guild is discovered. It had been a light guild who fought against the dark forces of the Bosocan kings, and been overrun while the region was still part of Bosco. The dead guild, lay in dormancy, waiting for someone to reclaim the leadership of the Custos Luminis guild. And now, the time has come. Borderline T/M
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys it's me Stormhawk99.  
**

**I haven't been on in years, and I'm so sorry. **

**I've decided to abandon the Scarlet Flame guild and begin anew, i'm really sorry for all the guys who were in it before, and I know you guys are probably pissed at me for saying goodbye to this project that was supposed to be my golden goose, but I really think it's better if I restart, while my creative juices are flowing and I have knowledge of what I want to do for the future. **

**The name of the new guild is Custos Luminis and I haven't written the story yet, but I am going to start taking submissions.  
**

**The era of time will take place 100 years past the X791 Grand Magic Games.**

**Criteria, if you want your character to have any chance of being accepted into my story is listed below**

* * *

**Name (full name):**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age (has to be in between the ages of 14-40):**

**Rank:**

**Magic (be original):**

**-Magic Spells (and how they work)**

**Appearance:**

**-Build**

**-Complexion**

**-Hairstyle**

**-Eye Color**

**-Hair Color**

**-Tattoos**

**-Piercings**

**-Necklaces  
**

**-Bracelets**

**-Guild Mark Location and Color:**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Formal Clothing (like what you'd wear to a school dance, that sort of thing):**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Sexual Orientation (I accept any sexual orientation): **

**Relationship Status:**

**Personality (must be well detailed):**

**History (must be well detailed): **

**Secrets: **

**Fears:**

**Weaknesses: **

**Birthday:**

**Other (anything else you want me to know about him/her):**

* * *

**(What I need)  
**

**5 A-Class Mages***

**9 B-Class Mages***

***- subject to change**

**Also, I need villains, so send them in!**

* * *

**Who I have so far: **

**Guild Master- **

**Lionel Avalosi/42/Male/Wizard Saint/Holy Light Magic (Me)**

**SS-Class Mages-**

**Damien Maxwell/25/Male/Cosmic Demon Emperor Magic (PalaDude234)**

****Keylian Everdark/19/Male/3rd Gen. Flame and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Me)****

**S-Class Mages- **

**Hail Harlock/17/Male/Sacred Air Magic (Me)**

****Jasper Cavalin/27/Male/Huntsman Magic (SpuSpu)****

**Hanaku Aerolock/18/Female/Melancholy Magic (Taliaem)  
**

****Styles Blackwood/23/Male/Blood Magic (SaiyaStyles)****

****Souichi Tsubaki/24/Male/Ice God Slayer Magic (XxFairytail dreamerxX)  
****

**A-Class Mages-**

****Seyka Avalosi/18/Female/Plasma Magic (Me)****

****Reinia Harlock/18/Female/Requip: The Archer Magic (Me)****

**Nile Sahara/21/Male/Crimson Desert Magic (PrinceOfTheMatrix88)**

**Karolina Elizabeth Stormbringer/19/Female/1st Gen. Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (Wolvesareawesome13)**

**Kasumi Deyanira/17/Female/Demon's Blood (Shadowed Cherry Blossoms)**

**B-Class Mages-**

**Danny Craus/21/Male/Insect Magic (SaiyaStyles)**

**Barmaid/Bartender-**

**Ayato Merosane/24/Female/Shadow Assassin Magic (Taliaem)**

**Doctor-**

**Jachar Abalion/37/Male/Voodoo Magic (SaiyaStyles)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: Rebirth and Revival**

* * *

**Where I will be writing responses to your comments.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is not in any way related to the game Destiny, and anything that may resemble the game in any way, is purely coincidental.**

**12 years ago, June 12, x879**

* * *

It had been ten weeks.

Ten weeks he'd been in this dank, dark hellhole of a forest, searching for something he read about in a legend.

The legend was that centuries agoHe looked back at the three mages following him., long before the creation of Fairy Tail, and the other major guilds, in what was formerly Bosco territory, in this region of the Sunwheel rainforest there was a dead, forgotten guild, that alone, defended against the long line of tyrannical Boscoan kings.

But, in its final hour, the last guild master, sacrificed herself by using her light as a shield around the guild which eternally purged the dark forces of the Boscoan kings. It is said, only one who has sacrificed oneself to the light is worthy of reviving the ancient guild.

And Lionel knew he was the one.

For his whole life, he studied holy light magic, waiting for the one day, when he knew he'd fulfill his destiny.

Through the dark region of the forest, he cut his way through the thick vegetation, when suddenly, a powerful light pierced the darkness in the distance.

He strained his eyes to see what was there, and that was when he spotted it.

On closer examination, he saw that it was indeed the shield that the last guild master of Custos Luminis had created in her final moments.

He looked back at the group of very young mages. Their names were Hail, Seyka, and Reinia.

**"Stay here, and wait till I return." He said to all three.**

**"Got it."**

Lionel took a deep breath, and hesitantly moved his hand toward the light shield.

**"Light Resonance," He muttered, a sudden golden light enveloping him, surrounding him like a suit of armor.**

The light of his magic began to intertwine with the light of the shield, and the beam grew brighter.

**"You are worthy. You may pass through my shield."**

**"What?" **He let up his grip loosening his grip on the shield,** "Who said that?"**

**"Do not be frightened, and look upon me."**

He opened his eyes, and looked ahead to see a woman with light brown hair and light purple eyes, in a short dress, floating slightly above the ground.

**"Who are you?" Lionel asked.**

The woman looked to the side.

**"I am Lilianna. The last guild master of Custos Luminis. "**

She looked back at him.

**"I've been expecting you for a very long time. Please come with me."**

Lionel hesitated at first, and then pressed on.

The woman floated toward the worn down, abandoned ruins of the guild hall.

She showed him to the remains of the hall, and told him the great battle between her guild and the Boscoan king Rezin Uriel Oezmaktan the Murderer and his armies who had wiped out the other light guilds of Bosco.

A large hole in the wall showed off one of the many scars the building had, where the stone was blackened, and crumbled.

**"This was where they took down Geass. He was my best fighter."**

In the very back, was a stone room, with a set of large bronze double doors.

Lilianna opened them with some sort of enchantment.

Inside the room, unlike the rest of the guild building, it was virtually untouched and undamaged.

**In the center of the room was a small glowing white orb encased in glass.**

**"This is where I made my sacrifice."**

**"But, I thought-"**

**"After it went off, I encased the remaining light in this shield."**

**"oh."**

Lilianna beckoned him to her.

**"What is your name?"**

**"Lionel Avalosi. Master."**

She placed a hand on the orb and the other on his shoulder.

**"For being able to pass through my shield, and harness the light, I deem you worthy of the light."**

She paused, and let the light inside the ball fill her being.

**"By my powers as guild master of Custos Luminis, I hereby transfer my powers to you, Lionel Avalosi. And now let the light, be reborn into his body!"**

In one powerful blast, she transferred the powers completely to Lionel, who embraced it.

**"The power is now yours. Welcome, Master Avalosi."**

* * *

**I will explain Hail, Seyka, and Reinia's importance later in the story, and I know I didn't feature you guys in it (Won't do that until I have the required number of mages), but next chapter is the one where I do that. So this has been Stormhawk99, and I will get you a new chapter within the next two weeks or so.**

** PLEASE REVIEW, but please no flaming, constructive criticism is ok, because it helps me get better at writing fanfiction. Praise is amazing! It significantly boosts my confidence and inspires me to write for you guys. **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm still waiting for everyone to completely fill in the 14 remaining spots of my guild, and if you're new, please refer to Chapter 1 for information on criteria for submissions.


End file.
